Generally, motor vehicles employ outside mirrors to enable operators to view hazards along side and behind their vehicles. Typically, these side mirrors extend away from the exterior of the motor vehicle and are developed to minimize the undesirable aerodynamic drag of the motor vehicle. This development to reduce aerodynamic drag typically results in increasing the strength of the airflow over the side windows of the vehicle. Through the Helmholz resonance phenomenon, this strong airflow can cause a buffeting pressure pulsation in the motor vehicle interior when the rear windows of the vehicle are opened. The wind buffeting phenomenon makes it undesirable for operators to have the rear windows open during operation of the motor vehicle at certain speeds.